Complicated Love
by LilyLunaStories
Summary: Lily has Josh, Scorpius has Rose. What happens when Josh and Rose just aren't enough?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter (unfortunately)**

**To make this story work better I have made Lily only one year younger than Albus instead of two, I have also made Hugo older than Rose. So Hugo is in the same year as Albus and Scorpius and Rose is the same year as Lily. Sorry if this causes any confusion.**

**This is my first fanfic so bare with me :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Lily slumped into the compartment she shared with Dominique, Rose, Hanna, Megan, Frankie, Josh, Connor, Archie and Drake.

'Lily? What's up?' Dom asked as she looked up from the magazine her and Megan had been reading.

'Tired and really need to go!' Lily replied yawning and sitting down next to her best friend,

'Why don't you just go then?' Josh inquired at the girl he's been crushing over for the past three years.

'Can't get through! Scorpius and Clarissa are snogging in front of the door, so basically no one can go cause they're too interested with each other's mouths.' she replied looking over at her cousin Rose who started to blush. Lily laughed at her cousin, whose face was turning the same shade as her hair. Connor winked at Rose

'I do NOT like Scorpius Malfoy!' she spat. Connor rolled his eyes at her.

'Come on Rose! everyone knows you like him! Even Hugo does!' Connor replied trying not to laugh at how red his friend's face was going

'Right! That's it I'm going to wash my face!' Rose said standing up. They all laughed at her,

'Rosie, you can't go into the bathroom! Scorpius and Clar are in the way remember!' Hanna said in fits of laughter.

'Ugh! You guys make life so hard!' Rose said loudly before laughing herself.

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V**

It started to get dark outside the train and Megan checked her watch.

'We should be arriving soon, better get changed. Guys out!' Megan said as they only had an hour before they arrived, they boys nodded as they left the compartment with their own robes and went to find an empty one to change in. This was always when the proper gossip happened as it was all about their male friends.

'Lily! Have you seen the way Josh looks at you! He SO likes you!' Hanna squealed at Lily,

'Han! Have you only just realized! He's been crushing on Lily since first year!' Megan told Hanna knowingly.

'Girls! Seriously! If Josh likes me he would of made a move by now, do you not know Josh Wood!?' I said, it was true Josh was known to be a big come on. If he liked a girl he went straight for her.

'I think he likes you Lily! like properly, that's why he won't come onto you. I don't think he wants to lose your friendship or embarrass himself!' Dom said to her best friend and Rose nodded. Lily rolled her eyes at them as she pulled her jumper on.

Lily knew, she knew Josh liked her like that. She'd know for three years. Josh always wanted to be her partner, always comforted her when she went through a break up. The only thing was, Lily didn't like him like that, or at least she didn't think she did...

**Josh's P.O.V**

As soon as Megan had chucked the boys out of the compartment to get changed Archie went up to him and said,

'Could you be ANYMORE obvious dude!' the other boys nodded in agreement

'Well I'm sorry! You try being in love with a girl that doesn't like you and that makes you blush every time you see her!' Josh spat back

'Dude! Chill out! Archie IS in the same situation!' Frankie added trying to calm his friend

'Wh... What! You love Lily!' Anger started to boil up inside him how dare he like Lily after everything he told him about his feelings for her

'NO WAY DUDE! Lily and me! Ha not a chance, in her dreams!' he scoffed 'No I like Megan!' Archie said to me and my anger calmed down

'Oh right, um sorry mate.' I added quickly as to not start the year off on an awkward note.

'So either of you two gonna make a move this year? Cause Archie if you're not, well sorry dude but me and Meg might be hanging around each other a bit more if you know what I mean?' Drake winked at his best friend

'You wouldn't!' Archie grinned back

'She's fit, I don't blame you Drake! Anyways you guys gonna make moves on them?' Frankie asked

'Wait! Why you guys only pinning after Megan? Lily's fit too!' I asked wondering cause Lily is the fittest girl in our year, maybe even in the whole school.

'Lily is probably the fittest girl in school, but she's got brothers who are the kings of Hogwarts! They don't like guys fanning over their little sister! Too much baggage for me! Megan is mega fit and she has a younger brother whose 10, I doubt he'll beat up a 14 year old for touching his sister.' Drake shrugged

'I guess, but Lily's the girl for me. I'm gonna make my move!' I grinned as we started to get changed and the conversation topic turned to Quidditch.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the new chapter for Complicated Love (obviously), hope you all enjoy it.

Please review!

ENJOY!

Meganxox

**Chapter Two**

The first few days of school passed and everyone got back into the swing of being at school.

'Lily! Hey Lil!' James Potter ran along through the corridor and up to his sister who was having a very serious discussion with Hanna, Dom, Megan and Rose.

'Bad timing much?' Megan muttered, James scowled at the remark.

'This is important Finnigan! Lily, McLaggen is holding Quidditch tryouts tomorrow at 10 okay, be there.' Lily was really surprised at this, Cormac Jr had been captain last year and no one had left last year

'What! Why? We're a really good team!' Lily replied.

'Yeah, I know but Cormac's the captain, it's totally stupid but he wants a 'completely fresh' team, which means he wants to scrap the team and start again. Lily we're gonna get into the team again, no problem just make sure you're awake by then because I know what you're like on a Satuarday morning. Understood?' Lily rolled her eyes but nodded at her sixth year brother 'Good, later Lils!' and with that James stalked off to his friends.

'Okay! So anyway I was in the library and so were the boys, I was doing my homework.' Rose continued

'Of course.' Megan muttered under her breath and Rose glared at her.

'AND the boys were in there discussing girls, Archie and Drake are both gonna go after you, Megan!' they started giggling 'I'm NOT done! Lily! Lily! Josh is going to make his move tonight!' Rose squealed at her cousin

'Tonight!' Lily smiled, this was slightly weird for her. She like Josh like that a little bit but they were only friends. Maybe I'm having second thoughts she thought to herself...maybe I do like him like him...

**Josh's P.O.V**

'Okay boys! Tonight is the night! I am going to ask Lily to next weekend's Hogsmead trip.' I said to the four other boys sitting on the floor of our dorm.

'Yes! We know, you've told us about a million times!' Archie muttered under his breath, I threw a sock at his face.

'Ugh! I can't breathe... don't wear those socks around Lily! She'll gag and vomit in your face.' Archie said taking the sock from his face, I shot him a glare and laughed.

'I'm gonna take a shower now see ya in five minutes!' I said as I chuckled into the bathroom and heard Archie joke

'You might need longer than five minutes!' and then heard an eruption of laughter.

**Lily's P.O.V**

'Girls, how do I look?' I asked my four friends who were sitting on my bed as I came out the bathroom. My hair fell down to just below the Gryffindor crest on my robes and it was dead straight, courteous of Rose as Aunt Hermione had given her muggle straighteners for her curly hair. Hanna and Megan had done her makeup, it was a natural look where her eyes were outlined in eyeliner and mascara and her lips a delicate baby pink gloss, it was a little more than my normal makeup but only a subtle difference. Dom had told me to change skirt length so that it just covered my bum and showed off my 'long toned legs' as Dom had put it.

'Lil! You look beautiful!' Dom cooed over her best friend.

'So pretty babe!' Megan squealed hugging her though careful not to ruin her appearance.

'Stunning!' Rose said

'You look like a picture from a magazine!' Hanna said kissing her on the cheek.

'Okay, it looks like we have five minutes until supper, perfect let's head down to the common room!' Dom squealed in excitement.

The girls hurried down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room, they saw that the boys had already gone down so the hurried out the portrait of the Fat Lady and down the moving staircases' and into the Great Hall.

'There!' Dom pointed to a group of five boys sitting at the Gryffindor table, Connor looked up and waved them over. 'Come on! Let's go!' Dom squealed as Megan pulled Lily's arm.

'Hey!' Lily grinned at Josh as she swung her leg over the bench and sat down

'Wow! Lil! You look really pretty!' Josh said and poured her some pumpkin juice. The eight of their friends all smiled at each other and Archie mouthed to then

'You know?' the four girls smiled and nodded at him and they all erupted into laughter. Lily and Josh's heads snapped in their direction.

'So Lily,' Josh continued ignoring their friends' laughter 'Can I talk to you, in private after supper?'

'Sure!' she smiled at her with her big trademark smile 'Hey, Dom! Shut up and pass me the chicken!' she yelled at her cousin. Josh grinned; hopefully this year was going to be his and Lily's year.

Forty minutes later her and Josh were walking towards a charms classroom when they stopped and walked in. Lily walked up to the desk in the centre of the room and sat down on it.

'Okay Josh, say what you want to say!' she smiled at him once again. Josh started to pace up and down before starting,

'Well Lily, you probably don't know this but I've had this...crush on you since first year. I thought it was just a faize and that I would grow out of it, but Lil its fourth year and these feelings I have for you haven't changed. I really love being your friend and I would never want to jeopardize our friendship but I can't, I can't watch you kiss other boys anymore. Lily I want to build up slowly, so will you go to Hogsmead with me next weekend? Just me and you?' Lily stood up and looked into her friend's green eyes and nodded

'Josh, I know you've liked me since first year, and yes I'll go to Hogsmead with you!' she kissed his cheek and watched a grin covered Josh's face

'Brilliant! So shall we go back?' Josh said grinning madly

'Yeah, I have Quidditch trials in the morning and I'm exhausted!' Lily said as she covered her yawn with her hand. Josh laughed

'Oh yeah! Quidditch trials, good luck! I wish I could be there but ten is WAY too early for me on a Satuarday.' He winked.


End file.
